


Our New Life

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: 4 months old, A New Beginning, Cute, F/M, Happy Scalli, Happy Vegito, Love, Oneshot, Requested for someone, Romance, proposing, scallito, second book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: It's been about 4 months since the twins were born and not only a new family to take care of but with a big family means a new house. To Vegito, it means a new life, so why not start it off with a ring





	Our New Life

Scalli: *dressing the twins up. Rachel in a blue dress with a flower headband and Kaiden in shorts, a white shirt, and a hat with cat-like ears on it (what baby Trunks wore)* got any checked out? *picking them up*

Vegito: yeah but it's further away

Scalli: *she kissed him* nobody said looking for a house was easy

Vegito: we can easily build ours on private land

Scalli: harder looking for that plus internet access

Vegito: yeah *pulls Scalli on his lap, kissing the healed scar* I love you so much

Scalli: *she leans on him, tired with working on the twins (as they are starting to fly and nearly had a heart attack as she thought Rachel was gone just to see her crawling on the ceiling) much less working, in general, to save some money for the move* I love you too. Even when I barely see you much

Vegito: hey, we both need the money for whatever option we're taking. Don't think it's worthless or empty work when it'll all be worth it, in the end *he sets Scalli on the other side on the couch and stands up* that's why I want to ask you if you will marry me? *he pulled out a blue ruby ring with My Queen carved in it. White diamonds around the band*

Scalli: *she looked at him with tears in her eyes* y-you didn't

Vegito: *he smiled and helped her up, holding Rachel* well?

Scalli: *holds Kaiden by her tail and puts on the ring. She was shocked and didn't know what to say. She hugged him as she cried* I love you, thank you

Vegito: *he held her close. Kissing her head* I love you so much and I thought if we're doing this, why not make it official

Scalli: I love it *she sniffles and kisses him*

Vegito: *he kissed back* I'm glad

Scalli: *she smiled, her eyes glowing blue with love and happiness* I couldn't have asked anyone else better but you

*the end*


End file.
